1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to test equipment for image capture devices, and more specifically to a liquid crystal testing apparatus for image capture devices, where the liquid crystal apparatus is disposed between an image capture device and a subject.
2. Background Art
Photography is experiencing an explosion in popularity due to advances in technology. Digital cameras and digital imaging are fueling a new interest in photography. Not too long ago, the only way to capture an image was to use a film camera. A user adjusted and aimed the camera at a subject, and then took the picture. The user then had no idea what the picture looked like until they removed the film from the camera, took the film to a processing center, and had the film developed.
Digital cameras have revolutionized photographic process. With a digital camera, one points and shoots, seeing the image appear instantly on a display without the need of developing film. What's more, when the picture fails to turn out as planned, the user simply deletes the electronic image from memory and shoots again. The efficiency and low cost associated with digital photography is very appealing to consumers. It is so appealing, in fact, that digital cameras are showing up on all types of electronic devices, including mobile telephones.
With the wide variety of digital camera manufacturers and devices, it is sometimes difficult to compare “apples to apples” when purchasing a digital camera, or an electronic device having an integrated digital camera. Often, the specifications for each digital camera include different measurements or test conditions, making it difficult for a consumer to determine how the digital camera will perform in the real world. One reason for this difficulty is the fact that there is no test equipment available that is capable of measuring digital camera performance data, including exposure duration, frame rate, and flash shutter lag, in a variety of lighting conditions. While some specialized equipment is capable of making these measurements in a low-light laboratory, such measurements are often not indicative of, for example, the digital camera's performance in broad daylight. The discrepancy may be due to a variety of factors, including integrated metering, electronic device characteristics, and so forth.
There is thus a need for a testing apparatus for image capture devices that is capable of operation in bright light, as well as low light, conditions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.